Project Rayne
by AyanaRin
Summary: A young girl raised in an umbrella facility sence birth finaly escape's ,she is the pure virus ,every virus type run's in her vein's ,se has no human blood. An oc story She is a powerful weapon ,just like her lineage. Rated -R for lemons Please R
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO RESPECTIVE OWNER'S ,STORY LINE AND OC'S ARE FAN CREATED.**  
**RATED-R FOR FUTURE LEMON'S AND VIOLENCE.**

_**THANKS TO ALL MY FAN'S ,DEVIANT ART AND FACE BOOK FOLLOWER'S AND FRIENDS.**_

* * *

**~RESIDENT EVIL - PROJECT RAYNE~**

**CHAPTER-1**

**T**onight is the night I finally escape.  
I could hear the alarm sounding out in the corridor ,I could also hear the footstep's of the U.S.B.C unit trying to contain the outbreak that occurred. Sadly I knew that with the experiment' that went on here none of them would survive.

The power went off and I noticed my door was unlocked ,I waited for the unit to pass then I quickly headed out in the opposite direction of them ;knowing that since they came from that way it must be remotely safer then here.  
I saw one of the infected attacking a man. As I got closer I realized that I recognized the man ..he was the only scientist here that was ever kind to me.  
Sadly his life was taken but he killed the infected attacking him ,doing me one last favor before he died.  
So I went to take his gun ,it was a Bretta M92fs thankfully I was used to using it in training. This gun had saved me many time's.

It was then the man started to get up ,I didn't hesitate in shooting him ;I knew nothing could be done. I had been taught not to get attached to a person in my training ,I was forced to kill so many of the people I had learned to call friend's anyway.

I imeaditly started to head down the hall when I heard a strange noise coming from one of the room's ,on the door was an identification code like we all had. It read B-214a/7 under the code it said project Original. I entered without thinking of who or what could be in there. I saw a young blonde haired man who was backed into the corned by what looked like a copy of the Nemesis project.

Nemesis was severely beaten ;it was strange I didn't notice a gun on the man. Nemesis raised his Gatling gun ,the man hit it with the palm of his hand shattering it. I was surprized Nemesis was supposed to be nearly industritable.  
Afterword's Nemesis then grabbed a sharp chunk of metal ,he swung toward's the man but the man ducked under it plunging his hand into the chest of the monster ,he ripped his hand out and Nemesis fell. He had somehow managed to kill it with his bare hand's.

I cautiously approached him he turned and aimed a H&K P8 handgun at me ,I aimed mine at him as well.  
We both had a clear head shot. I saw he was going to pull the trigger so I quickly knocked the gun out of his hand.  
He gave me a look. "So I see you are one of umbrella's experiment's as well?"

I stayed silent for a moment ,"Yes." I answered. He didn't seem phased by it I was sure he was going to attack but ,he just grabbed his gun and started to walk away. " You should try to get out of here while you can , 'He' is on the way." He said with no emotion to is voice.  
He looked at my shirt sleeve were my ID number was ," A-375c/9...project Rayne? ...You mean a lot to 'him'." I looked toward the ground. " That doesn't mean I want to stay..." I said shyly. He slightly laughed ," I didn't think you would , I've seen what he does to you. All of those injection's of the viruses without knowing if you'll survive or not. ...you're the most successful experiment of this company and he treat's you like another failed attempt."

He was right ,...My entire life he abused me and inject me with countless needles ,I went through so many surgeries. I even had to fight for my life in battle's he would put me through just to test my strength.

I noticed that he had started walking down the hall ,I followed a few feet behind him. After a minute he stopped and turned to look at me. "Why are you following me?" He asked.  
"I ...I don't know.." I answered. I really didn't know ,I felt this desire to be with him to be next to him forever. It was as if I had known him all my life.  
He began to walk again ,as he walked I could see him smiling. We headed down a dark dimly lit corridor when we heard two voice's.

"Remember we have to be extremely careful this facility is an old umbrella facility ,we don't know what to expect." The male voice said. "Yes of course it's Umbrella so this place will be full of surprises." Said the female voice.  
Old facility? I was raised in this facility but they acted like it was run down.

We continued walking through the corridor and we almost walked into the two we heard talking ,there was a reddish brown haired girl with blonde highlight's ,she was wearing mostly blue. The man was well built ,he had dark brown hair and he wore green. They both had an insignia on them that read B.S.A.A.  
They ran into a door not noticing us ,we went in the direction they came from not wanting to be caught we ran down the hall as fast and as quiet as we could and then we entered a room that had a dark red door.  
As we entered I noticed a man with dirty blonde hair and a girl with brownish red hair dressed in red. They stared at us. The male rose his gun ,the man I met earlier stepped in front of me protecting me. Of course I couldn't blame the man for pointing a gun at us we didn't look normal I had blonde hair almost white ,my eye's were white with a blue tent and the man I was with had white hair and his eye's were red. Of course we were both wearing the Umbrella logo at the time ,they didn't seem to be friendly toward's umbrella.

"Are ,...are you human?" The blonde male asked responding to my friend's protectiveness. "Yeah ,something like that." My friend said. The blonde put his gun away. " Leon Kennedy ,I work for the united states government." He said introducing himself ,the girl in red stepped forward ,"I'm Claire Redfield ,I work for Terra Save."My friend looked toward them and nodded ,"I'm David Xavier." I was shy but I introduced myself as well , "...I'm Rayne..." I said ,I had no idea what my last name was.

We talked for awhile while they were leading us out of the facility when we got out Leon sent us to some place to get tested for the virus , the bad part is I am the virus the pure virus I have no human blood if they find out they'll try to kill me. Then i'll have to kill them.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

**Next chapter available soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**~RESIDENT EVIL - PROJECT RAYNE~**

**CHAPTER-2**

**D**avid and I stood in Line waiting to be tested.I wanted to escape I couldn't get caught ,I knew I had the virus within me ,I had went through to many countless surgeries and injection's to forget that. I was scared ,I didn't want to die yet.  
I noticed a young brown haired boy walk past me ,he looked sick ,he was shaking severely. He approached the counter where the girl in blue that we saw earlier was. "Hold out you're arm please." She asked. The man started growling ,I heard one of the men in the watch tower yell "Infected!" Suddenly the guard's shot him ,hundred's of bullet's flew into him.

Is this what they do to the infected? Just massacre them? It's not their fault ,even if they are a threat couldn't you kill them in a more humain way?

Everyone was dismissed ,we were sent to quarantine ,I was walking around my and David's closed space. I noticed the guard's were switching post's. The guard now watching us was Leon the blonde man we met a few hour's ago. I approached the gate ,he was about thirty feet away from us. "L-Leon..." I whispered softly. He turned and looked back at me "What is it?"he asked calmly. "You have to let us out." I explained with a sad tone to my voice. "Why?" He asked. I hesitated for a minute not sure how he would react "Because were not human...Were experiment's." I answered. David suddenly came up behind me and grabbed me. "What are you doing! They will kill us!" He yelled in anger. Leon looked confused ,I didn't think he believed me for a minuet. "David shut up!" I shouted back. "You have to let us out ,please." I begged Leon. Leon looked at me for a while he the looked slightly depressed as he unlocked the gate and walked away. "Go then." I was surprised he was letting us go. David seemed suspicious of it ,but we both walked out.

**~Later~**

We were in a dense forest the fog was so thick we could barely see a thing ,we had to stop for the night we were both exhausted anyway ,we had put a lot of distance between us and the B.S.A.A camp so we were probably safe. Plus I don't think the B.S.A.A. would charge into a fog covered forest at the dead of night with everything that's been happening to this world.

I looked over at David seemed worried about something I was concerned about him. "Are you ok?" I asked him looking over at him.  
He looked at me. "Rayne , have you noticed the connection between us?" He asked slightly blushing.  
"Yes ,I have why?" I replied. He looked down. "Do you know why we have that connection..You were still young so I bet you don't."

I was worried about him "David what's going on?" I asked ,Concerned. "When you were about four you didn't possess the power you do now , Cole saw you as a failed experiment. Though he wasn't able to just depose of you ,you'r parent's were strong he knew you possessed strength like them. I was also seen as a failer ,but I had power in my vein's ...so Cole decided to mate us ,he believed that if we mated our child would be stronger then he could imagine. But then you started to show potential." He explained.  
"How is that possible ...You can't just make two children do something like that." I questioned. David looked at me ,"Oh but that is exactly what he was doing." He paused a moment before he continued. "Have you ever wondered why you and me are the only one's with virus vena? That's the reason ,there's a chemical in the virus that made us fall in love ,and you can't deny that fact. " He explained.

"Then why did he stop?" I asked. David looked away again ,"I told you...you started to show potential ,he didn't want to risk losing you in child birth." He paused again and then looked up at me almost in rage. "Do you know why I'm still alive? ...It's because of this virus ,I was saved for you. If you ever died my life could just be given to you and it would be my choice."  
I looked at him ,"That's sweet.." I raplyed not really thinking about what he said. "No it's not! I don't have a choice ,it's because of this virus ,it force's me to love you." He said ,almost in tear's. "What kind of life is it to live as someone's spare?" He asked.  
"David..." I whispered. "Rayne. I want to love you with my own feeling's ,I want to give my life to you willingly. I've felt these feeling's for you before he injected us but , now I just don't know if I really love you or not." He admitted.

"I don't care if these feeling's are fake or not ,I can remember most of my life living in pain and fear...When I saw you I was happy." I said shyly. He looked me directly in my eye's this time ," What good is false happiness?" He asked. I tried to smile but couldn't. "It stopped me from killing myself." I paused and looked at David ,his reaction to what I said was like I was just brutally killed in front of him. I sighed ,"You don't know what it's like ,no matter how many viruses you're infected with you'll still be human ,I never had that i'm just a monster." I said completing my sentence. David embraced me ,"No ,you're not. I love you." He spoke softly ,trying to calm me down. "You said it yourself this love is fake..."  
He got a little angry at my response. "I don't care I love you and that's enough."

His word's were sweet even if he didn't mean them. I loved him as well ,I knew that if the virus wasn't within us I would still love him after all I loved him before I had it as he did.

**~To be continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~RESIDENT EVIL - PROJECT RAYNE~**

**CHAPTER-3**

**I **hadn't realized but we had fallen asleep in the forest ,my heart raced at the thought of sleeping next to David I mean I was probably wrapped in his arm's. I awoke still dazed ,I couldn't exactly see my eye's hadn't adjusted to the light yet. I tried to move my arm ,I realized that I couldn't. So I let my body wake up a little more. When my eye's adjusted I saw that I was in a large white room.

I noticed two men where by me ,one was drawing my blood then began testing it. The other was just standing there staring at me. He was blonde and he wore sunglasses ,how strange why would someone wear sunglasses indoor's.  
"Inject her with Uroborus." He demanded. "Great someone else wanting to kill me." I thought to myself. The doctor testing my blood looked up at him ,"Sir ...I don't think that's wise." The doctor said in a quiet voice. It was obvious now who the leader was.  
"Why are you questioning me?" The man with the glasses asked. "Well sir ,she is already infected with the T-virus ,G-virus ,P-virus ,C-virus ,the Veronica virus ,Las Plagas ,and a few unknown substance's." The doctor explained.

The man looked at me and grinned ,"Really ,that's interesting...What about her friend?"He inquired as he glanced at me. "Leave him alone!" I yelled. The man with the glasses began to head toward's the door. "Release her." He demanded. "What why?" The doctor asked.  
"Because ,her and her friend are apparently close to one another...I want her to fight me ,if she lose's he die's." He said as he began to walk out.

The doctor came over and pressed a button releasing whatever was holding me down ,I imeaditly ran after the man with the glasses.  
"Where is he!" I yelled demanding an answer. The man was on the other side of the room facing backward's his hand's clasped together behind his back. I stood there with my fist's clenched. "Answer me now!" He slowly turned toward me. "Defeat me and find out!" He challenged.

I ran toward him throwing a punch but he caught my fist ,I somehow managed to pull myself free ,I turned to back kick him but he again caught me ,he flipped me luckily I landed on my feet. "You bastard!" I yelled enraged. I reached for a nearby gun but before I had the time to aim it he grabbed my wrist pulling my arm behind me ,he then kicked me back causing me to scream out in pain.  
He let go of me smiling ,I fell to the ground.

His abusing wasn't over as I got up he thrust punched me causing me to land on the other side of the room. "Pathetic!" He said beginning to walk toward me. I got up but it was a little late ,he grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against a wall. "L...let me go!" I screamed. I somehow managed to pull myself loose again ;when I did I hit him with enough force to get him ten feet away from me. We both made direct eye contact ,I think ;I couldn't tell because of hi glasses. We both lunged at one another ,he hit my shoulder almost knocking me back but I managed to grab him and plunge my arm in his chest. He grunted in pain slightly and wrapped his hand around my throat once more.

We held that stance for a moment because we heard someone clapping ,we both simultaneously looked up to the balcony where a figure was standing. I knew who he was his name was Cole he was the man who had kept me prisoner all those year's. "That was a very interesting fight ,though I expected more from both of you...Well guess I shouldn't have ,you're both failer's ,...ah well...like father like daughter." He said with a grin.  
My father? The man in front of me the man trying to kill me is my father? There's no way...

My "Father" shook his head. "Cole ,I don't know where you get you're idea's but I don't have a daughter."  
Cole jumped down from the balcony "Well ,my dear brother do you remember when I kidnapped you're beloved Alice...She was pregnant ,she told you didn't she? I simply extracted the child and used numerous virus on her thus stabilizing her life force. You both thought she had died ,that is not the truth ...here she is you're own daughter and you're trying to kill her." Cole said with an evil grin.

I saw my "father" look away from both of us. "Impossible..." He muttered as he let go of me. I pulled my arm out of him and I embraced him. I didn't know why ... perhaps' somehow I knew it was true.  
surprisingly he slightly embraced me as well.

It was then I felt him become extremely angry. "What did he do to you?" He asked me.  
"I-I can't remember half of it."  
My "Father" Let go of me and he glared at Cole walking toward's him slowly "I'll kill you!" He yelled violently.

**~To be continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~RESIDENT EVIL - PROJECT RAYNE~**

**CHAPTER-4**

**I** had just found out that the man in sunglasses was my father ,he was enraged ,he threatened the man who torchered me my entire life he thought he could win ...I didn't think he stood a chance because no matter how many time's I fought Cole I didn't.  
"Do you really believe you can defeat me dear brother?" Cole asked. "I know I can defeat you ,you are nothing but a copy." Albert growled in reply.

Before I could even blink Cole had dashed toward my father , my father grabbed his custom Bretta M92fs handgun and attempted to shoot Cole ,Cole retaliated by grabbing my father's throat and throwing him back. My father fired his gun as he landed ,Cole caught the bullet and threw it into my father's head. "Pathetic ,after all these year's I figured you would be somewhat of a challenge ,I guess I should have expected you'd fall so easily ,you're a failed experiment after all." Cole said ,smirking.

I thought he had actually killed my father. I thought that my father lost. I couldn't see him breathing he was almost lifeless.  
"Do you honestly think I'd fall so quickly Cole!" My father shouted as he got up almost as if nothing ever happened.  
Cole grew angrier and irritated ,he dashed toward my father again but this time my father caught him and threw him backward's.  
Afterwards my father grabbed his lightning hawk magnum ,and fired six rounds at Cole three hit him but didn't phase him. Cole charged my father once more ,thrust punching my father in his throat. As my father fell back he managed to kick Cole in his chin.

As I watched their horrific fight ,I noticed a man approaching behind me. I quickly turned and grabbed him by the throat...It was Leon. "Well you have great reaction time." He chuckled. I let him go ,"I'm sorry." I said apologizing. I looked backed over to my father and my uncle's fight.  
Cole threw my father to the ground ,then he locked eye's with me. "You cannot escape me that easily Rayne." He said as he reached into his pocket pulling out a syringe. Leon grabbed his Usp tactical handgun and shot at Cole ,the bullet grazed Cole's neck but he didn't show any reaction. He threw the syringe so fast that even with my abilities I couldn't see where it was.

I looked back at Cole and I saw him smiling ,then I heard Leon's voice. "Rayne are you ok!"  
I wondered why but then I started to feel cold and tired ,I soon fell to the ground. The needle had hit me.

I couldn't feel a thing. I could only hear what was going on.  
"What did you do to her!" I heard Leon yell. Cole laughed ,"Well ,you see with her being infected with virus X she is weak to cold weather.. I couldn't very well have her overpowering me so I gave her something I could control her with." Cole said in reply. "What was in that vial?" Leon asked. "Well it's a form of liquid nitrogen ,I extracted the essence of it and created a gel."  
There was suddenly a loud noise. "How dare you! Do you honestly think you could get away with such thing's!" That voice was my father's. After that I lost everything ,I couldn't hear ,see or feel anything.

I didn't know how long it had been but I suddenly began to feel warmer. I woke up and I was under water.  
I got out and no one was around. I walked through the nearest doorway ,I felt hungry.  
I was staggering now my hunger getting worse. I saw Leon ,Claire and the two other's from before in the room ,I believed their name's were Chris and Jill.

Leon walked up to me "Are you alright?" He asked. I fell into his arm's. I was so hungry ,I couldn't control myself anymore. I started to stand ,but I suddenly noticed A small cut on his shoulder. I couldn't help it and lunged toward's him and took a chunk out of his shoulder.  
I saw Chris point his gun at me ,Jill followed his lead. Leon staggered back clenching his neck. I stood my ground ready to fight. Claire was at Leon's side trying to help him. I saw Leon slowly stand up ,the wound I had given him was gone. Chris was getting ready to shoot me. "Wait! ...I - I'm alright." Leon said noticing the wound disappeared.

Chris changed his aim to Leon ,Claire suddenly aimed her gun at Chris Causing Jill to change aim to Claire.  
I started to back away. "I ...I'm so sorry." I said turning to run. Chris went to shoot me but Leon managed to slam Chris on the ground before his changed aim. That was an impossible for a normal human.  
I had to hide from them now ,there's no doubt in my mind now. They would kill me.I headed down a narrow hallway. I saw a man with medium red hair standing at the end of it. I was above the place where I just was so I knew he was looking down on the group. The thing is it was one way you couldn't see it from the other side.

"That sicken's me ,after all I gave to her she chose him."He scoffed. I looked down to where he was looking and I saw Claire helping Leon ,Chris and Jill must have left. He looked at me and he aimed a fully automatic Vz61 sub machine gun at me.  
"Who are you?" He asked in a light sounding voice. I looked at him ,"My name is Rayne and you are?" He lowered his gun ,"The name's Steve." He answered.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RESIDENT EVIL - PROJECT RAYNE~**

**CHAPTER-5**

**H**e said his name was Steve he seemed different then the other's like I was.  
As I approached him I noticed a small device on his chest. I didn't know what that device was ,I was certain that it wasn't good. "You're project Rayne right?" He asked. I didn't know how I should answer ,did he already know? Was he going to attack me if I said yes? I thought about what I should say for a minuet and I decided I would tell him. "Yes ,I am." I confessed.

Suddenly a loud noise occurred in the room next to us ;it sounded like the same one from before. "What was that?" I asked. He looked at me. "That's just Cross you should remember him. He is one of the project's like us." He answered. I turned toward the room and I began to walk toward's it ;I was surprised Steve let me. I slowly entered. It was a large seemingly empty dark room. I wondered who could have made all that noise. I remained quiet ,I thought I heard breathing ,it sounded labored.  
I began to walk farther in ,I noticed Steve was close behind me. I began to notice a large throne like chair in the center of the room ,as we got closer I noticed there was a man chained and shackled to it. He also had a small armored mask over his nose and mouth.

The man looked at me ,his eye's were blood-red. He growled at me and tried to lunge at me ,that caused me to jump back into Steve. "Don't worry unless the brace around his neck breaks he can't hurt you."  
I started to hear moaning ,but it wasn't coming from the man in front of me. I turned to see if anyone was behind me ,but as I turned I felt something sharp and metal slide across the side of my neck ,splashing the blood on the man. He began to start trying to break out of his chain's to come after me. As he struggled he managed to break the brace on his upper left arm.

Red tented light's suddenly came on. I realized we were surrounded by the infected and they had weapon's...

I looked at Steve he had a grin on his face. "Well this will be fun ,...It's been awhile. Come on project Rayne show me why you're the ultimate weapon!"  
Before I even had the chance to move a bigger figure jumped from the ceiling and slammed something on the floor causing it to break. I fell along with the monster. The monster growled at me fiercely ,it began to rush toward me. It swung it's weapon toward me luckily I jumped back in time to dodge it. I had just realized I had lost my weapon's. I had nothing I was just in a foggy corridor with that monster by myself.

He swung his weapon again I narrowly dodged it once more. I really didn't have a plan I just kept dodging his blow's. He had forced me into a corner ,I had noticed his weapon was a giant axe. He swung toward me a ninth time , I had to think quickly so I used the wall as leverage and I jumped off of it and landed on the axe as it hit the wall. At the same time another axe came through the wall I leaned back the blade was just inches from me.

Great now I had to fight two of them; and of course when the second axe hit the first it knocked it loose from the wall. I attempted to jump over the fist bio-weapon but he caught me by my throat. He kept closing his hand , his grasp on my throat getting tighter and tighter. I thought he would kill me for sure. I couldn't keep my eye's open they were closing little by little until everything went black. This was it. I was dead.I couldn't hear a thing ,I couldn't feel a thing. I was sure that the "Ultimate weapon" had just been destroyed.

**~Later~**

I awoke in a dark place ,it was different then the place where I had been ambushed.  
I was leaning against a wall with me knee's to my chest and my arm's wrapped around them. I noticed my gun next to me on the ground along with a few extra clip's. Someone had saved me I was out of ammo before. I wondered who it was.

While I sat there quiet confused I heard footstep's approaching me. "Hey kid your finally up." I heard a male's voice say. I turned my head to see who it was. A man that looked to be about ten year's older then me wearing black was standing there. He looked a lot like my father ,I soon realized who he was. "Jake!" I shouted imeaditly springing to my feet. He rolled his eye's and looked away. "Great ,another strange girl I've never met but somehow know's who I am. Next thing you know i'll be signing autograph's." He said ,jokingly. "Anyway now that I know that you're not gonna turn let's get out of here." He suggested. "Wait! What do you mean?" I asked. "Simple when I found you ,you were being eaten but I saw you still had a pulse so I decided to bring you with me. That explain's the bandage's on you."He explained ,while checking his gun's.

I bent down to grab my gun and the extra clip's Jake had given me and I walked next to Jake. "So aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself?" Jake questioned. "I'm not alone I just got separated from him."  
"Hmmm him huh? Not a very good boyfriend if he can't protect you." Jake teased. I rolled my eye's at him and began to walk. Jake suddenly got a huge grin on his face. "Think you can keep up kid?" He said in a challenging voice.

**To Be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**RESIDENT EVIL - PROJECT RAYNE~**

**CHAPTER-6**

**A**fter my failed battle with the two executioner's I was found by Jake my elder brother. Jake had no idea who I actually was to him.  
The only reason I know is because I hacked Cole's database. That's also how I found out my mother was Alice Abernathy or Project Alice as she was often known by. I didn't know much about my dad all Cole had on him was that he was his brother and that he had a son named Jake Muller.

I also found out that my parent's were both researcher's for Umbrella Corporation when they were younger. My mother had stopped working for them in 1996 when my father joined S.T.A.R.S. Around two years later he found her and convinced her to become his fake wife in order to avoid suspicion. Apparently my parent's actually had a thing for each other because I was born.

Jake sighed. " Kid you gonna stand there and day dream all day or what?" He asked annoyed. " Oh sorry ,let's go." I replied as I began to walk out.  
He walked in front of me in a protective gesture then he glanced back at me and smiled. "So what the hell were those thing's?" Jake asked. " They were Bio Organic weapon's created by Tricell and stolen by Kenko." I answered not thinking about what I said. " Well that's quiet some knowledge for a someone your age." He said in reply. As we got outside I noticed that the area didnt have solid ground at all it looked as if this place was only accessible by a master of parkour. "Wow."I commented under my breath. "Yeah , had to make sure no one but me could get here. So it's a little out of the way." He chuckled. "Yes but-" He interrupted me. " What do you think I meant by keeping up?" Jake said with a laugh. "And you automatically assume that I'm i'm skilled enough to do this?" I asked him. "Hey listen kid you took an ax without a problem so why couldn't you do this?" I giggled. "That's true." I replied.  
I saw him smile slightly as he got ready to run. "Well then try and keep up." Jake said as he began to dash jumping from object to object. I followed him with ease, I was used to it from the torcher Cole put me through. Jake landed on an unstable ledge. He turned and looked at me. "You sure seem to b be used to this..." Jake commented. "I could say the same thing to you. " I said in reply. "So where did you learn to do this? He asked jumping up onto the next ledge as the one he was on broke. I also jumped to where he was. He seemed surprised I could jump that far.

Awhile later after jumping and climbing for at least a good two hour's we reached the city street's. Strangely there was no one around.  
" So who was the girl you were talking about?" I asked. "The girl who somehow knew me?" He counter asked. "Yeah her."  
"I met her when I was about 16 ,It was a few month's after y mother died. I was on a mission helping an underground mercenary group. I was about half way from my destination when I noticed her. She was a beautiful girl about my age. She was wounded and she said she was blind. Still to this day I don't know how she fought. " He explained as if it was only a week or so ago. "What was her name do you remember? What did she look like?" I asked him excitedly.

Jake began walking toward's town. " She never told me her name. But , I could never forget her face." He paused , to make sure I was listening. She was skinny and pale ,her wounds were light and nothing life threatening. Her hair was black and to her mid back. Her eye's were green almost an emerald shade. You couldn't even tell she was blind , her eye's didn't have a film over it like they should of. The reason I remember so clearly is because if her skin was dark and if she had red hair she would have looked just like my mother." Jake explained seeming rather sad now. "Im sorry , Jake." He smirked. "Ah don't be."

Jake and I walked through town for awhile , the sky started to slowly turn dark with a grey mist enveloping it. "Jake what's happening?" I asked slightly confused. Jake looked to see what I was staring at. " What do you mean there's nothing there." Jake stated also confused. I looked at him slightly worried. "The sky , it's becoming grey ,why is it doing that?" Jake laughed slightly. "You can't be serious." Jake looked at me ,I was serious I had no idea what was going on. "You are serious aren't you?" He asked. I nodded , Jake looked to his left and walked a couple steps away scratching the back of his head. "How can you not know that?" Jake said seeming puzzled himself. I decided I should come clean and tell him who I was. "Because Ive never been outside before. I was raised in an underground facility." I explained. Jake turned his attention back to me. "Alright , you lost me."  
I sighed. "Im a bio weapon that was created by Kenko a branch off of Umbrella the pharmaceutical enterprise that was supposedly eliminated after the destruction of Raccoon city in 1998."  
Jake's eye's got wide as if he couldn't believe that I was saying this. " During the time when S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was investigating the strange occurrence's in the Raccoon city. Cole found my mother and he took me from her womb. Afterward's he kept me and experimented on me making me what I am today."

**~Later~**

I had a feeling something bad was going to happen ,we walked across town and there wasn't a sign of life. Jake was slightly suspicious of me ,of course I don't blame him. I mean what would anyone else do if a thirteen year old girl came and told someone all of that. He looked over at me. "So umm you didn't tell me you'r name." He stated. "Huh? Oh , It's Rayne." I replied.  
It was calm outside in till we started to hear a loud crumbling sound. Suddenly Jake grabbed my hand and started to run. "Where are we going ! " I shouted. "Away from that thing!" He yelled back. I looked behind us and I saw a large creature running after us. "That look's like a Hunter. But, since when are they that big?" I asked , even though I knew he wouldn't know.

As we were running we had to dodge and jump over several obstacles. We leaped over a gaping hole in the concrete. It still followed us. "We have to keep running!" Jake said , as he was trying to catch his breathe. "Yes , but we need a faster way." I said. I looked over and saw a motorcycle. "Can you drive?" I asked pointing out the vehicle. " Yeah let's go!"

Jake and I began to run toward's the motorcycle , ignoring everything else in our path. We reached the motorcycle and Jake imeaditly began to hotwire it. As he was doing that I noticed a Zombie started walking toward us , so I cocked my gun preparing to shoot it. I slowly aimed my gun toward's it ;I didn't want to fire in less the Zombie or the B.O.W. got to close , I knew the sound would attract more of them.

I heard the motorcycle start up. "Alright ,get on kid." Jake demanded as he took the driver's seat. I did what he asked and got on the back holding onto him tightly. Jake took off leaving the B.O.W.s behind.  
It was a peaceful ride for a while I had even begun to fall asleep. I was snoring lightly ,suddenly I felt the motorcycle tip some. "Shit! They found us!" I heard Jake proclaim.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
